Two Princesses
by Little Phili
Summary: After hearing a story about a sweet princess locked in a tower only to come out when a certain prince came and rescue her, Natalya a princess from the cold north decides to save the girl from her fate. Doing this she'll be respected in her kingdom instead of being thought as a silly princess. But what she doesn't expect is falling in love with the sweet girl.
1. The Kingdom of Happiness

_Once upon a time in a far off land, there was a family of royalty. In that family there was a queen, king and a young prince. They all lived in a wonderful white castle with many servants, aunts and uncles. They ruled over a land that was deemed the kingdom of happiness because of how cheerful their people were. The royal family lived just as happily as their people. Though after awhile the queen grew weary. Each day she seemed to grow sadder and sadder, until she was in a pit of depression. One day the young prince asked his mother what was making her so sad. The queen smiled sadly at her son and picked him up. She told the boy that she wanted another child for her son to play with and help to teach him about responsibility, but she was not able to bear another and that was the reason she was so depressed. Wanting to make his mother smile again, the boy made a plan._

_That night, when the moon was full and all the stars where out, the boy looked out from his window. Looking up at the shy, picked the smallest star that still shined the brightest and closed his eyes. He then muttered a wish that he put all his heart, hope and soul into. It looked like the wish was powerful enough to be heard as a small whisper to a strong magical creature. All in a single moment, a flash of light appeared in the darkness to relive the fairy with star wand. The prince stared up in wonder as the fairy leaned down, smiling at the boy. He asked what keeps him up at this hour. The boy explained to the fairy that he wanted his mother to be happy once again, so he wished that she could give birth to another child. The fairy smiled and kissed the boy's head, saying that for his wish to come true, he must go and plant a flower. A flower full of love and put a leaf and petal from the flower into his mother's food. In which the queen could be able to bear a child. The prince thanked the fairy as the creature left._

_The next day the young prince ran off to the gardener of the castle. He asked him if he could have some flower seeds. Once the gardener had given the boy the seeds, the prince ran off into the forest where he would find a place to plant the seeds. After a few hours of searching, the boy had found the perfect place to plant them. The area was fresh with grass that was the brightest of greens, and the trees shading the plate of grass so perfectly that just the right amount of sun lay on the ground. A small smile appeared on the prince's face as he started to plant the seeds into the ground. As soon as he was done planting, he ran back to the castle before anyone could notice he was gone._

_Day after day the boy came back to the spot in the forest, making sure that the flowers grew. As summer came the flowers bloomed into beautiful red roses that glowed in the sunlight. They smelled the sweeter than any candy the prince ever had. Once they were at their peak of beauty, the boy picked up the best of the flowers and ran back to the castle. The prince entered the kitchen plucked the greenest leaf and the brightest, softest red petal and smashed it into a powered. Then once he saw the next meat his mother was going to eat and put the powered into the food. The young prince then asked to bring the queen her food. Later the queen smiled at her son and ate the meal. _

_The next spring the queen gave birth to a little princess. Her hair was as golden as the sun that shined on the forest ground, her skin as soft as the petals of the rose. Even her eyes were as green as the leaf that lay on the flower. But the best part about her was her smile. It was so sweet and warm that even the coldest people in the kingdom couldn't happen but smile in return. Everyone in the kingdom was so glad at the princess's birth. Not as happy as the royal family though. The queen was back to her happy state, and the prince was amazed by the wonder his new baby sister brought to the world. As the little princess learned to walk and talk, people started to think of her as the sweetest princess in all the kingdoms._

_Sadly though, when the princess reached the age of four and her brother the age of twelve a war ran through their land and another. The king that ruled the other kingdom was jealous of how much the one kingdom thrived in wealth and happiness. The other king told his people lies of the happy kingdom. He told the people that the happy kingdom planned to overtake them and kill off every boy that was born. Naturally the lies angered the other kingdom and they demanded war. That was how it all started._

_It seemed like the war would go on for years, but once the king died in a battle it seemed like all hope was lost and the kingdom was at the mercy of the other one. But when the other king came to the white castle and saw the little princess smiling up at him, despite being her father's killer, the other king thought of something. The other king told the queen that if she kept the young princess in a tower and let his son come and rescue her and marry her on her sixteenth birthday then he would give the kingdom mercy. But if not, he would take the kingdom for himself and take his wrath on the kingdom. _

_With no other choice the queen made the deal and set her daughter into a tower, far into the forest where creatures of nightmares ran free. So no random soul would be able to find the girl in the tower. If she was to leave her tower before the other king's son came to rescue her, then the kingdom happiness will no longer be on the earth. It is said that the young princess is still sitting in her tower, waiting for the prince to come and save her._

* * *

Natalya slammed the book close as she read the last words. The librarian, who was putting away some books in the shelves near the platinum blonde, heard the loud thump of the book closing and looked over at the young woman.

"Ma'am?" He asked, as she stood up from her chair and put up her hood that covered some of her face. "Are you finished with that book?" He pointed down at the book. Natalya nodded and picked up the book. Walking past the librarian she thrust the book into his arms. He looked down at the book before seeing the title and looked back with confusion as Natalya walked towards the door.

"Ma'am? Why were you reading _this _book?" At this, she turned around to face the man with no emotion on her face.

"I wanted to learn more of the princess in that story of course." She stated, as if her intentions was obvious. The look of confusion grew on the man's face as he heard her.

"And why would you want to learn about her? Because of curiosity of a traveler like yourself?" He asked. Natalya stood her head and turned once again and opened the door in front of her.

"I will save the girl from her fate." She said as the sounds of spring leaked through the opened door. The librarian set the book down onto the table and cracked a smile, finding what she said funny.

"Surely ma'am, you must be joking," He started to say. "After all many lords and princes have set off to find this fairy tale princess to save her and marry. How could you a woman go and do what many men had failed to do?"

"Because, I only plan to save her from the fate that was forced on her." At that she walked out of the small library and shut the door after her.

* * *

**AN: I really like this pairing and I was dying to write this. I'll try to put up the next chapter up in the next three days or at the most next week. By the way I own nothing about Hetalia. Little Phili out~**


	2. The Meeting

"Lili are you there? Lili!" A voice rang through the rooms of the tower. The girl ran down the small staircase, which was really only ten steps, as soon as she heard the voice. She ran over to the middle of the room, where there was a large caldron with mist flowing from the stop.

"I'm coming brother!" Lili shouted, once she got to the caldron she looked down waving the mist out of her face. She smiled at the face in the caldron, his green eyes staring up at the Lili before he frowned deeply.

"You cut your hair again?" He asked, pointing at her short blonde hair. "I'll have to ask Arthur to make it longer again! People will think you're a little boy." He muttered.

"What people Vash? Only you and Arthur ever see me." She whispered, the smile on her face disappearing.

"You'll be turning sixteen in two months!" Vash sighed quietly before giving his younger sister a small smile. "Then you can meet other people. It'll be an odd first impression if they think they're meeting a girl that looks like a boy." She giggled a little.

"But I like it shorter. It looks like your hair." She explained. At this the older of the Zwingli's shook his head.

"Silly girl…" He paused for a moment as a thought came to his mind. "Lili? There hasn't been any young boys coming to save you correct?" He asked, the serious look on his face coming back.

"Don't worry brother," She reinsured him. "No boys have come. Not after the last one that you had to come over and threaten to cut him into pieces with your sword to make him leave. You could have been a little nicer to him, big brother?"

"Hey! He left didn't he?"

"Yes he did, brother." She said laughing. Vash smiled once again before there was a crash and a yell coming from his end of the message. Groaning in annoyance, he turned back to his sister.

"I'm sorry sister, but it looks like your prince is speaking to lady Elizaveta and the Prussian guard again." The younger of the two nodded in understanding. "Bye Lili."

"Bye brother! Call me when you get back." She said quickly before the image of the young man started to fade away. Lili then stepped away from the caldron and walked along to the mirror on the wall.

By the mirror was a small table full of different items. Some were seashells, some were little trinkets and some were ribbons of different colors. All of them had been gifts from her brother and her mother, both giving them to her when they visited her. They were just little things that the two family members thought would make her happy as she stayed up in the lonely tower. Picking up a light blue ribbon that matched her light pink and blue dress, she tied it up into her golden blonde hair.

After she finished tying up the ribbon she started to walk towards the small kitchen that lay in the tower, before hearing a loud crash coming from outside. She tilted her head slightly to the side as she walked over the window. Opening the window, she looked outside. What she saw would change her life forever.

* * *

"Matthew, are you alright?" Natalya asked as she stared down at her companion who was now underneath all the bags and other supplies they had brought with them. A muffled noise came from the pots and pans as they moved around slightly.

"I'm taking that as a yes." Louder muffles came from the supplies. The young woman shook her head as she bent down and started to throw the items off of the boy trapped underneath them. Once all the supplies were off him, the blonde stood up and wiped the dirt of him.

"Why did you drop everything on me!" The knight asked and crossed his arms in annoyance. She shrugged lightly.

"To make noise for the Princess to hear." Natalya pointed at the tall tower that lay about ten feet away from the two.

"You could of just yelled you know…" He pointed out before turning to see the tower. "We found it? I actually didn't think the story was real." He muttered staring up at the tower. They both watched as the window opened. A young girl with short golden blonde hair peered out at them. Her green eyes looked over at man and woman. She was slightly confused because she saw that both of them appeared to be wearing armor. But she still stayed quiet, waiting for one of them to speak.

Natalya didn't say anything though. She only stared up at the young girl in awe. Like Matthew, she also had her doubts that the stories were true about the princess. After all it seemed to be only a fairy tale for children. But looking up at the girl who fit the description of the princess in the book she had no choice but believe it was true. Matthew looked over at Natalya, seeing that she wasn't going to say anything soon, before shaking his head and stepping forward.

"Hello! Are you the Princess from the kingdom of happiness?" He asked.

"I suppose so yes," She nodded and leaned out of the window slightly to see the two better, giving them a small smile. "Are you another young prince or lord that has come with their servant to see me?" Matthew turned to Natalya with a face of confusion before looking back at the young princess.

"E-Eh no. You're mistaken your high-!" Natalya shushed her companion and stepped forward. She placed a hand on her metal chest plate.

"Princess, I am the one who has come to see you. I am a… Lady.." She lied. "From a kingdom far from here. This is a knight from my kingdom." She waved a hand at Matthew. The princess blinked in surprise.

"Oh… I see then," She nodded slightly. "If you have come to save me as well then I should tell you now there is no need to save. I'm perfectly happy here!" She laughed a little and smiled at the two. Natalya frowned deeply.

"I heard that once you are out of that tower you have to get married to some prince." She shouted.

"I-I… I'm happy about that as well!" She said her smile wearying a little. "I'm sorry, I must go now. I have some water boiling for some tea and it sounds ready now." Before either Natalya or Matthew could say something the Princess softly closed the window doors.

"Well… It looks like there isn't any saving today Nat." He shrugged slightly as he started to walk back to the horses. "We have to find another way for you to get that respect that you want."

"Wait Matthew!" She ordered looking back at him. "Do not give up so quickly. We are not leaving yet."

"But Natalya. She said she was fine with it." Matthew said. She sighed and turned back to face the tall tower.

"No person is fine with marrying someone they do not know." She pointed out. "I know I was not."

"But Nataly-!"

"Nyet! Stay where you are at."

"Then what are you going to do? Ask her to let you inside her tower for the night?" Matthew asked.

"Princess! Open window again please." A few moments past before the doors to the window opened again and the princess looked at the two of them.

"Yes my lady?" She asked.

"We understand that you are glad with your… Situation. But, we come from the cold north and it takes a long while to travel back. We were wondering if we could stay in your tower. Only for one night that is! So we may be able to rest." The young girl blinked at the two of them before smiling.

"Alright if that is all you need. I'd be happy to help." She cheered before walking away from the window, disappearing into the tower. Natalya then looked back at Matthew and gave him a smug look. Soon the princess returned and a long rope was thrown out the window. One end tied up at the top of the tower. "Just climb the rope!"

Natalya waved the knight over. The two of them walked over to the rope, she took a hold of it and started to climb up onto the tower, Matthew quickly following behind her. Once the two were up in the tower Natalya looked around the tower. It was pretty small in the inside. Or maybe it looked smaller because of the large caldron that lay in the middle of the room they were in. It had been pretty neat looking. Not every messy at all. Probably because the young princess had other better to do.

"I'm sorry I only do have tea for one. Just wait a moment and I'll make some more!" She smiled at the two and walked over to another section of the tower where a small kitchen lay. Natalya looked over at the knight.

"Do you have a small bag and some rope on you?" Matthew nodded slightly to answer. "Good give them to me."

"Uh… Alright then." He took out the small bag and rope, handing it to her. She nodded a thank you before walking behind the girl who had her back turned to the both of them as she put some water into a pot.

"I am sorry princess, but this is for your own good."

* * *

**AN: Chapter two done. Yay!~ Spent all night getting this one done because I wouldn't have any time tomorrow to write. I have to go to some family party and such. Any poodles, hope you enjoyed it. And now I will go pass out because it's two in the morning! Little Phili out~**


	3. A Stop For the Night

They rode in silence for day, the sound of horse shoes stomping on the ground and the clinks of their armor. Plus other noises coming from the princess. Mostly muffled cries for help and pleases to let her go. Natalya's head was held low as she and her knight rode on their black and white horses passing the dark trees in the forest. Oddly she wasn't in the best of moods after what happened inside the tower. You would think she'd be in a good mood. After all she did save the princess from that unfortunate tower. But not the way that she had expected…

"Natalya, don't you think this is a little much?" Matthew said breaking the silence that came from the two of them.

"What is a little much?" Matthew rolled his eyes.

"You know what I mean. All of this," He said. "Saving some princess from a fairy tale, just to regain some respect. It's just… Like I said a little much." Natalya took a deep breath, trying not to get angry at her friend.

"Matthew. We have been through this. I do not care about you have to think about this. You are only here to help me," She looked back at the knight. "I am thankful that you out of everyone you were the only one who came to help. But stop questioning me." Sighing he nodded and they continued to ride on. But after a while he spoke up again.

"Nat? I think we should stop soon." The royal glanced back at the knight, but not stopping.

"Why is that?" She asked.

"Well… The princess hasn't been making a lot of noise for the last ten minutes," He stated. "I just think we should check on her." He nodded towards the figure that was thrown over Natalya's horse. Her hands and ankles tied in rope and a bad with some holes were over her head. She glanced down at the tied up girl and sighed.

"I suppose you are right." She muttered and stopped the horse. Once the horse stopped Natalya swung off the animal. She grabbed the waist of the princess and roughly placing her down on the ground with a thud. An audible yelp came from the princess when she was set down.

"You could have been a little nicer with her you know." Matthew pointed out after hearing the yelp. Ignoring her knight she threw the bag off of the girl's head, showing a rather mad looking blonde with a piece of cloth in her mouth.

"Stop with the nasty looks," Natalya ordered, though the princess's anger did not disappear from her face. Especially her eyes, the green orbs darkened from anger and her small eyebrows knitted together. She frowned as well and looked over at Matthew. "Why is still looking at me like that?"

"Well…" He said as he climbed off his own horse and stood by the two girls. "It could have something to do with coming to her tower to help her, but after she pretty much said 'no go away I'm happy with my weird life' you took advantage of her good nature and tied her up, gagged her, threw a bag over her head and carried her out of her tower and tossed her over a horse. And let us not forget the few times you dropped her." The girl nodded a little agreeing with Matthew.

"If you say it like that, it makes me sound like the bad guy," She muttered. "Plus you are starting to sound like that idiot brother of yours." Matthew ignored the last comment. He was used to being compared to the other knight.

"Nat… If you don't want to be the bad guy, at least take the gag out of her mouth." Sighing Natalya nodded and ripped the piece of cloth out of the girl's mouth. She coughed a little once the cloth was out. The princess stared up at Natalya with a frown.

"Better now girl?" She asked the frowning girl. The princess didn't say anything, she simply sat there with the sour look glued to her face. The platinum blonde rolled her eyes at the silence from the small girl. Looking up at the sky, she noticed it was starting to get dark. "We will stop here for the night." Natalya muttered. She wasn't even going to try to talk to the princess. If she was really that pissed about being taken from her prison of a tower, then so be it.

Natalya grabbed the material for the tents and such from a bag on her horse. "Matthew. Get a fire started. From the looks of it, it's going to be a bitter night." The knight nodded as Natalya turned and walked away from him and the princess.

Once she looked around the small area they were in at that time, she had found a space of ground which was flat, but still higher than most of the ground, so if it rained it wouldn't get them as wet. But as she started pitching up the tent, she heard the other two speaking.

"I'm really sorry about this princess," Matthew apologized. Rolling her eyes at hearing this, Natalya expected the knight to do something like this. Always trying to be the nicer of the duo like usual. "Eh… If you're not going to talk a lot, can you at least tell me what your name is?" A few moments past before the princess spoke.

"Lili." She said quietly.

"That's a pretty name. Don't you think Nat?" The boy asked, though she still was pitching the tent up and didn't turn to either of the two.

"Da I suppose it is somewhat nice." She said nonchalantly. Matthew breathed out a loud sigh.

"I'll go find some wood to make that fire now." Saying that, he left the two girls. For a while there was a bitter silence between them as Natalya finished putting the tent up. But even if it was quiet, she could feel Lili's eyes borrowing into her back with anger.

"Why'd you take me when I said I was fine there?" She asked.

"Finally using full sentences then princess Lili?" Natalya said, still with her back facing the blonde haired girl.

"You're avoiding the question." "It's nothing for you to worry about."

"You kidnapped me, please get tell me why." Glancing over at her shoulder, she gave Lili a colder look than her usual one.

"Because I have my reasons," She spat out. "And girl, I suggest you don't ask me that again. Understand?" Lili gave her a small nod. Turning her attention back to the tent that she had already put up , Natalya took a deep breath. She already had the blonde knight nagging her about this whole situation, she didn't need some weak princess annoying her with questions.

A little longer Matthew came back with wood for the fire. Both Natalya and Matthew fixed up the fire, the whole time he asked her if they could untie Lili. But she said no to all the questions. Once both a fire and everything else was completely finished, Natalya had Matthew keep watch while she and Lili slept in the tent.

Though not far along, in hiding in the trees was an angry fairy with rather large eyebrows.

* * *

**AN: There we go! Another chapter. Nice to see Lili pissed off and Mattie trying to be kind about this right? I was actually planning on putting this up around Sunday but a friend of mine nagged me a tiny bit to update this and then whenever I got on the computer their voice was nagging me in my head. THERE BOY, ANOTHER CHAPTER. BY THE WAY I READ YOUR FANFIC YOU TOLD ME ABOUT AND I CAN NEVER WATCH THAT SHOW WITHOUT LAUGHING EVER AGAIN. Anyways next chapter will have some pissed off fairy~ I hope you all enjoyed this and everything. Little Phili out~**


End file.
